1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional adhesive tape dispenser are disclosed in patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,709,049, 4,752,023, 5,167,357, and 7,175,062. This kind of tape dispensers are disadvantageous that the adhesive face of tape located between the blade and the tape axle is usually contaminated by dust. Also, the blade is exposed outside directly to be possible to hurt a user accidentally.
To solve the problem of exposedness of the blade and the tape, a protection cover is usually disposed on the outside of the blade to conceal the blade and the tape selectively, as disclosed in patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,678,777, 2,924,365, 3,034,691, and 4,262,835. However, the tape dispenser with a protection cover is too complicated structurally, and the protection cover hampers the operation. Furthermore, the tape rolls of the tape dispensers mentioned above are difficult to be replaced. More specifically, the tape dispenser has to be disassembled before replacement of the tape roll. Although another cover disposed on a lateral side to facilitate the replacement of tape roll is disclosed in patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,980, it means that manufacturers must manufacture two covers to conceal the blade and to facilitate replacement of tape roll respectively. The cost is increased, and also the appearance of the tape dispenser is unattractive.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.